


Her Seat of Power

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None bar the Commander's chosen can sit on her throne of power. However, given Clarke's privileged position, she does not merely wish to sit on Lexa's throne. She wishes to be taken on it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Seat of Power

“Heda,” Clarke purred, her eyes dancing with amusement and desire, as she settled into the Commander's throne. “Ai don kom op.” 

“Sha.” Lexa murmured in reply. The dark haired woman's eyebrow rose challengingly while her eyes flowed across Clarke's body taking in the sight of her breasts straining against the fabric of her shirt and the flush of Clarke's cheeks. “Yu don. Yu na.” 

“Promises, promises,” Clarke said with a smirk. She spread her thighs until the outside of her knees pressed against the arms of the Commander's throne. “Can you fulfil them?”

“We shall see.” Lexa smiled, shifting forward to brace her hands on the arms of her throne, bending until her lips brushed Clarke's cheek. “I promise you will enjoy my attempt.” 

Clarke bit down on her bottom lip, a moan threatening to rise out of her throat, and her eyes burned with desire. “Not if you don't get a move on.” 

“Patience ai Hodnes.” The dark haired woman whispered before shifting her head to press her lips along the contours of Clarke's face. Lexa moved her mouth along the line of Clarke's jaw, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin, before rising to push her mouth to Clarke's lips. Their mouths flowed over one another, tongues met, parted, and met once more in the exchange. Lexa moved one hand to push Clarke back into the seat of the throne, keeping her lip caught between her teeth for a moment before releasing it with a sharp nibble. “Patience.” 

Clarke's eyes flashed and her chest heaved. 

Lexa's dug her fingernails into Clarke's skin before scraping her nails upwards to curl around the back of the woman's neck. “This is what you want, is it not Clarke?” She said her voice a taunting whisper. “Me, on my knees, and you, perched on my throne in control.” 

The blonde haired woman's eyelids fluttered closed. Lexa's words settled between her thighs as rough heat that burned through her nerve endings. “Leksa...” Clarke moaned shifting her hips forward on the seat. 

The Commander sucked a series of dark red marks into Clarke's throat, nibbling at the straining tendon, before biting down hard over her pulse. Lexa's tongue lashed the throbbing pulse while both hands pushed against Clarke's breasts. The woman squeezed Clarke's breasts through the shirt, kneading the sensitive flesh until Clarke's nipples hardened between the fabric and pushed against Lexa's palms. Then, Lexa shifted her mouth down the curve of Clarke's collarbones, nipping over the prominences, and running her tongue down sweat slick skin. Clarke's chest pushed back into Lexa's mouth, urging the dark haired woman onwards, while Clarke's fingernails dug into the wooden arms of her throne. 

“Ai laik Heda,” Lexa growled into Clarke's skin, her words rumbling up from her chest, vibrating across Clarke's skin. “Yu na kom op gon Heda.”

Clarke dug her nails into the wooden arms and arched her hips upwards to grind her crotch against Lexa's firm stomach. “Nau, beja Heda, nau.” 

“Patience Clarke,” Lexa murmured. She ran her fingertips down across the softened leather of Clarke's shirt to the metal clasp. A quick flick of her wrist and the fabric fell apart to reveal Clarke's firm stomach and the binding that stretched around the swells of her breasts. “You are beautiful Clarke.”

Darkened blue eyes fluttered open, Clarke's eyes drawn to the slight tan of Lexa's fingers nimbly undoing the bindings that covered her heaving breasts, before the dark haired woman leaned forward to engulf a taut nipple in her mouth. Lexa's tongue flicked across the bud—up, down, and around—teasing it until Clarke's breath stuttered in her chest and her hands tangled in Lexa's braids. Then, Lexa's teeth bit down into the sensitive flesh and her mouth sucked. A moan tore from Clarke's mouth, loud and unbidden, while fire raced across her nerve endings and heat pulsed between her thighs. Clarke clutched Lexa's braids in her hands, tightening her grip as Lexa swirled her tongue, and dragging her fingers over the woman's scalp when she released her nipple. 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned, brushing Lexa's hair away from her eyes, peering down at the woman's face.

“That is the idea Clarke.” Lexa husked leaning upwards to place a teasing kiss on Clarke's lips. 

Lexa took Clarke's neglected nipple between her lips, beginning the same pattern of rough nips and tender sucks, sending sparks of desire thundering throughout Clarke's body. The Commander reached down to curl her fingers around the backs of Clarke's knees, and then she lifted the woman's thighs and pushed them up until they looped over the arms of her throne. “Sin in Klark.” The woman whispered against the curve of Clarke's breast before she sank to her knees between her spread thighs.

Clarke took in the sight of Lexa's kohl darkened green eyes and the smirk that strained the Commander's lips before a rough moan erupted from her lips. “Beja,” Clarke whimpered, arching her back, pushing her hips forward towards Lexa's face. “Beja ai Heda.” 

“Patience...” Lexa whispered, her voice teasing, and her eyes promising. 

Lexa pressed the flat of her hands against the smooth skin of Clarke's inner thighs, pushing lightly to widen the woman's legs, before her neck bent and her lips pressed to Clarke's hipbones. Lexa kissed between the two ridges before working her lips down the crease of Clarke's crotch. She let her breath play across Clarke's damp skin, blowing through the trimmed blonde hair between the woman's legs, and then she pressed her mouth to Clarke's cunt. Lexa nibbled at the sensitive flesh, scraped the tips of her teeth over the lips, before dragging her tongue up the length of her slit. She flicked her tongue at the top of the arc, pushing against Clarke's clit, sending a shiver down Clarke's spine. 

“This is what you wanted,” Lexa whispered, nudging Clarke's thigh with the tip of her nose, her eyes peering upwards at Clarke from beneath her lashes. “To be worshipped on the seat of my power. You wanted to have the almighty Heda bow to you Clarke, and I will. Hodnes laik uf Klark, ai Hodnes.” 

“So,” Clarke clenched both her hands in Lexa's hair and pushed the woman's face against her cunt. “Worship me ai Heda.” 

Clarke felt Lexa's lips twist into a smirk on her skin, but she did not have a chance to respond before Lexa's lips engulfed her clit and sucked hard. Lexa dug her fingernails into Clarke's thighs, anchoring the woman's hips, and pushed the flat of her tongue against the pert bundle of nerves. She let a moan vibrate over Clarke's nerve endings, her eyes rolling at the taste of Clarke's desire on her taste-buds, before flicking the tip of her tongue out over the nub. Lexa worked in quick movements—short jabs followed by sharp lashes—sending sparks of pleasure ricochetting up and down Clarke's spine. 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned, her thighs tensing in an attempt to clamp around Lexa's skull. “Shit, Lex...”

Lexa swirled her tongue around Clarke's clit. She worked the nub until her ears filled with the sound of Clarke's whimpered moans. Then, with a quick nip to the woman's clit, Lexa sank her tongue into Clarke's cunt. She pushed through the clenching ring of muscles until her tongue could flutter across Clarke's inner walls. 

A keening whine escaped Clarke's mouth and her back arched upwards. Her hips bucked into Lexa's mouth, stuttering, on the edge of coming. “Beja Heda, beja!”

Lexa growled. Her hands tightened around Clarke's thighs. Her tongue thrust and the tip of her nose rubbed. The angry sound of Lexa's need echoed through Clarke's nerve endings and a wildfire spread throughout her veins. 

“Lexa!” Clarke yelped as a tongue lashed her clit and two fingers thrust inside her pussy. Lexa rotated her wrist and crooked her fingers to rub across Clarke's walls, searching for the sensitive ridge inside, before pulsing over it with short rhythmic thrusts. Clarke's body caved inwards as her cunt tightened around Lexa's fingers and a rough growled version of Lexa's name burst from her lips. 

“Sha ai Hodnes,” Lexa whispered, her voice soft praise, while her tongue lapped at Clarke's pussy. Lexa worked her tongue over Clarke's cunt until her muscles ceased to quiver and the staccato hitch of her breathing settle. Then, Lexa withdrew from behind Clarke's thighs and flowed up the length of the blonde haired woman's body to press her mouth to Clarke's lips. She kissed her gently, soft lips and a gentle tongue, easing Clarke down from her high. 

“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke groaned into the other woman's mouth. She tightened her hands in the soft locks of brown hair when she pulled away to pepper kisses across Lexa's cheeks. “That was… Fuck, that was amazing.” 

“I know.” Lexa smirked, her eyes dancing with amusement, her tone arrogant and smug.

“You don't need to be so cocky about it.” Clarke laughed brushing her fingers across Lexa's jaw.

Lexa let a slow smile overtake her lips. “I think,” She murmured, gripping the waist of Clarke's skirt and tugging it downwards sharply. “I have every reason to be 'cocky' Clarke, especially when you do not wear underwear.” 

Clarke lifted her hips to allow Lexa to pull her skirt off while lifting her back off the throne to tug her shirt up and over her head. “I thought you'd appreciate the gesture.” She murmured with an indulgent quirk of her eyebrow.

“Oh,” Lexa hummed, her fingers rapidly undoing the clasp and straps that held her shirt to her chest. “I do.” 

Lexa's clothes fell to the ground around her throne in a series of messy piles while Clarke sat back on the wooden chair watching with darkened blue eyes. “What's next then Commander?” Clarke purred questioningly.

“You, on your hands and knees, in front of my throne.” Lexa answered. A smirk stretched the corners of the woman's mouth as she watched the desire battle with reason in Clarke's eyes. “No one will enter this room. My Guards will ensure our privacy.” 

Clarke rose out of the throne in one fluid movement to kneel on the fur rug in front of the Commander's throne. “Then,” She murmured, flicking her tongue across her own bottom lip. “Jak op ai Heda.” 

Lexa let the tip of her index finger run across Clarke's jaw. She slipped her hand backwards into the soft stands of blonde hair at the nape of Clarke's neck and drew her forward to press Clarke's mouth to her cunt. “Taste me Clarke,” she murmured, a soft sigh leaving her mouth when Clarke's tongue slipped out to run across her pussy.

Clarke licked the tender flesh, lapping at Lexa's wetness before thrusting forward to tap the tip of her tongue against Lexa's clit. She flicked at the sensitive bud, and moaned at the feeling of it jumping under the flat of her tongue. Clarke drew intricate patterns around the bud. She switched between swirling figures of eight around the tip and tapping it to the pounding thump of her own heartbeat. Lexa's hands tightened in her hair, clutching at the back of her skull, as her nerve endings pulsed with pleasure.

“Stop,” Lexa panted tugging backwards on Clarke's hair, pulling the blonde haired woman away from her cunt, and ignoring the pang in her gut. “Hands and knees Clarke. This is not for me.” 

“It could be,” Clarke murmured, running her tongue around her lips as she let her gaze linger on Lexa's pussy. She watched the flutter of muscles, the tightening of Lexa's cunt, and the slippery sheen of wetness that flooded her skin. 

“I will come ai Hodnes,” Lexa chuckled. “Just, not yet.”

“Tease.” Clarke whispered. She turned her head to place a kiss on Lexa's palm before turning to face Lexa's throne and bending so that her hands pressed against the fur rug. 

“Sha.” Lexa agreed. 

The Commander's dark green eyes ran across Clarke's body, taking in the four old claw marks on her shoulder, and the notches of her spine hidden by layers of muscle and flesh. Desire pounded through Lexa's veins, thick and heady, clouding her mind. The woman bent to kneel behind Clarke, shifting forward until her thighs bracketed Clarke's ass before drawing her arm around Clarke's hips and tugging backwards to press their bodies flush together. Lexa's left hand reached upward, smoothing along the flat plane of Clarke's stomach, to grip her breast and tug at her nipple. Her right hand she pushed between Clarke's legs to cup her pussy.

“You're soaked.” Lexa whispered as she leaned over Clarke's back. Her teeth nipped at the woman's pale skin leaving behind a series of bite marks between her shoulder blades. “You're practically dripping off my fingers Clarke.” 

“Then fuck me,” Clarke hissed from between her teeth as she clenched her jaw. 

Lexa ground the heel of her palm up against Clarke's clit harshly. She rolled her hand in small circles wrenching a deep groan from Clarke's mouth before shifting her hand backwards to run two fingers up the length of Clarke's cunt. “Do you want me to take you now Clarke?” Lexa hissed biting down on the ridge of Clarke's left shoulder. “Do you want me to thrust and rut against you until you come quivering around my fingers? Do you want me to finish myself by rubbing against your ass?”

“Yes.” Clarke whined pleadingly pushing backwards into Lexa's hips. “Fuck, yes, beja.” 

Lexa thrust two fingers into Clarke's cunt. She pulsed them in and out of the woman's clenching passage and teased her walls with small curls of the tips. The dark haired woman rolled her hips in time to her thrusts, grinding her pussy against the soft skin of Clarke's ass, smearing herself against Clarke's flesh. Lexa slid her left hand down the length of Clarke's body to pinch her clit between two fingers and tug it until a desperate moan erupted from Clarke's lips. 

“Lexa...” Clarke moaned, her fingernails scraping through the fur rug, and her back arching into Lexa's thrusts. “Please… Fuck, I...”

“Come for me Klark,” Lexa whispered, rolling her tongue around the form of Clarke's name, thrusting a third finger into the blonde haired woman.

Clarke's body clenched. Her spine curled. Her lips parted. The woman's pussy clamped down around Lexa's fingers, her inner muscles rippling around the slender digits, as Lexa's name fell from her lips. 

Lexa thrust, working Clarke through her orgasm, and rolled her hips to rub her clit across Clarke's skin. Lexa pushed down on Clarke's shoulder until she collapsed forward onto her forearms before twisting her hand inside Clarke. Then, she pushed her crotch against the heel of her hand, rubbing her clit against the hard flesh as she used her hips to thrust harder into Clarke's cunt. “You're not done.” Lexa hissed, hunching her body over Clarke to hiss her words into the woman's ear, bracing her hand beside her chest. “I can feel it Klark, right there, beneath my fingers.” 

“Lex...” Clarke breath caught in her chest. “I...”

Lexa rocked her hips and rolled her body into every thrust of her hand. She rubbed the tips of her fingers over Clarke's pulsing walls catching her g-spot with every other crook of her fingers. “I...” The Commander gasped her pussy clenching and her body shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. “Beja Clarke,” she whimpered. “With me.” 

The words splintered through Clarke's body sending her careening into an explosive orgasm. Clarke's pussy spasmed around Lexa's fingers while her hands scrabbled for purchase against the fur rug to rock backwards into Lexa's body. Lexa's weight collapsed onto her back, and the dark haired woman's breath stuttered across her back.

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned, falling forward onto the rug, her thighs squeezed tight around Lexa's immobile hand. 

“Sha,” Lexa panted in agreement. “Ai hod yu in.” 

“You better,” Clarke moaned, her body twitching as Lexa's fingers shifted in her pussy, a new but smaller reactive orgasm pulsing through her veins. 

“I was right.” Lexa murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke's shoulder as she leaned her forehead against her lover. “You did come.” 

“Go float yourself Lexa.” Clarke grunted, feigning annoyance even as a smile spread across her lips.


End file.
